


did you say <em>meta</em>?

by allonsytastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Other, Read at Your Own Risk, i have no idea if any of this works, let's just call this an experiment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsytastic/pseuds/allonsytastic
Summary: Clara:"Well, I don't know about you, but this seems pretty crammed... stuck between the fic and the end of the page."The Doctor:"Yeah... maybe we should try the comment section."





	

Oh hi, thanks for clicking on me. I'll be your assigned fanfiction for the next couple of seconds. I'm pretty short so this probably won't take too long.

Let's start by introducing the characters. _This_ is the Doctor:

> _**The Doctor:** _ _"Hi."_

Please picture him as a tall man with wavy hair and a questionable fashion sense.

> _**The Doctor:** "There's nothing questionable about plaid trousers."_
> 
> **_Clara:_** _"Well..."_

_This_ is Clara. Please picture her as an undersized but otherwise entirely qualified English teacher.

> **_Clara:_ ** _"Oi. I'm not going to stand here and be insulted by some kind of third-class drabble."_

I'm sorry Clara. I'm merely stating the facts in order to enable the reader to fully visualize the setting.

> **_Clara:_ ** _"Well, with such brilliant skills of description, I'm sure you can cope without us. Come on, Doctor, let's go."_
> 
> **_The Doctor:_** _"Where'd you want to head to?"_
> 
> **_Clara:_ ** _"What about the 'notes' below the fic? I've always wondered what it's like in the other parts of fanfiction - on the other side of the plot."_

Guys, _wait_! Don't leave, we still have to tell _some_ kind of story. Otherwise this fic would just be a pitiful excuse for an attempt at meta.

> **_The Doctor:_ ** _"Story - Schmory. There's no point now. Nobody's going to read this far anyway. See ya later."_

**Author's Note:**

> _**Clara:** "Well, I don't know about you, but this seems pretty crammed... stuck between the fic and the end of the page."_   
>  _**The Doctor:** "Yeah... maybe we should try the comment section."_


End file.
